holdsteadyfandomcom-20200214-history
Your Little Hoodrat Friend
Your Little Hoodrat Friend is the third track from Separation Sunday. It is 3:54. A live acoustic version of the song appears as the second track on the bonus disc of the Boys and Girls in America: Special Edition. This version of the track is 4:03. Lyrics Your little hoodrat friend makes me sick but after I get sick I just get sad. because it burns being broke and it hurts to be heartbroken but always being both must be a drag. she's been calling me again. she's been calling me again. your little hoodrat friend's been calling me again. and i can't stand all the things that she sticks into her skin. like sharpened ballpoint pens. and steel guitar strings. she says it hurts. but it's worth it. tiny little text etched into her neck it said "jesus lived and died for all your sins." she's got blue black ink and it's scratched into her lower back. it says: "damn right he'll rise again." yeah, damn right you'll rise again. I've been dusted in the dark up in penetration park. I've been plastered. I've been shaking hard and searching in a dirty storefront church. I've been plowed. but i ain't ever been with your little hoodrat friend. what makes you think I'm getting with your little hoodrat friend? Your little hoodrat friend got me high though. we were 17 and stuck up up in osseo. she said it's funny even true love gets troubled by stillwater and washed up in the mississippi river. Her claddagh ring was pointed at the people. she said "st. theresa comes to me in dreams." she said "I ain't gonna do anything sexual with you. I'm kinda saving myself for the scene." I've been dusted in the dark up in penetration park. I've been plastered. I've been shaking hard and searching in a dirty storefront church. I've been plowed. but i ain't ever been with your little hoodrat friend. what makes you think I'm getting with your little hoodrat friend? She said: city center used to be the center of our scene. now city center's over. no one really goes there. then we used to drink beneath this railroad bridge. some nites the bus wouldn't even stop. there were just too many kids. I was waiting for my ride and I got jumped from behind. I got punctured. I got stopped by the cops. they found it in my socks. and I got probed. but I ain't ever been with your little hoodrat friend. what makes you think I'm getting with your little hoodrat friend? Live Version Preamble CF: This is another song from our last record, Seperation Sunday. BD: 3, 4. Postamble CF: Thank you. Analysis/Plot The "little hoodrat friend" is seemingly the ubiquitous Holly, who is identified as a hoodrat in "How A Resurrection Really Feels", the last song of '''Separation Sunday." ''However, given that there are two girls here, and that we're told in Multitude of Casualties that when "she" got born again (Holly is reborn in Banging Camp) "he" was getting with her little hoodrat friend, Holly may actually be the girl the singer's addressing rather than the hoodrat (who is, perhaps, Sapphire?) Other Info Category:Tracks